


Welcome to Dead Fall

by capponi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Cecil, Hannibal/WTNV crossover, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, Will is Carlos, on public radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capponi/pseuds/capponi
Summary: The people of 'Hannibal' in the world of Night Vale (inspired). Something of a writing challenge for myself and hopefully a lot of fun!Perhaps an ambitious crossover (which will really only make a lick of sense to those who have heard some of WTNV...warning in advance!) but I have read a few really wonderful Hannibal/WTNV crossovers out there in the fandom so couldn't resist giving it a go too! I have so very much love for both of these worlds/characters
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Welcome to Dead Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to write in a very different style - I couldn't think of a style more challenging and fun than a longtime love of mine - Welcome to Night Vale. Am I able to write a Hannigram in such a horror fuelled surrealist yet whimsical and upbeat style?! I guess we'll find out...
> 
> I definitely haven't got into the true flow of writing in the WTNV style (it's HARD, my respect for JF &JC only grows as I try) but it's so much fun! Not sure yet if this is a little one shot or I build out a story arc I'm playing with in my mind :3

**// Radio Broadcast //**

*** A crackle of static, a hiss, then a voice...***

_ A friendly woodland community - where the nights are dark, the days are fraught and howls echo beautifully through the trees.  _

_ Welcome…to Dead Fall. _

A few local announcements first, listeners. The local college bloodsport team, the Eldritch Eagles, triumphed this week over bitter rivals the Marmalising Macaws in the first match of the season - despite a hotly contested foul involving unapproved use by the Macaws of what was described as a knife or related stabbing device. Keep it clean kids, you know the honourable way to win at bloodsport is with your hands and teeth! In time-honoured tradition, the team celebrated with a boisterous night of beers, dancing and sadistic ritual sacrifice. This unfortunately means a number of the team not already lost in the match were later lost in the happy festivities. Good news for aspiring athletes, though – sign ups are open now to replenish the line up! Contact Coach Crawford to be entered into try outs by opening your window when the moon is full and the night still and yelling ‘Go Eagles!’.

In other news, dear listeners, there is a stranger in town. He arrived yesterday with a pack of seven dogs and a charming scowl. Who is he? What does he want with us? Why does his hair fall in such perfect and beautiful curls? When approached for comment on his intentions in Dead Fall by our very own Intern Freddie he was reported as saying ‘ _ how did you get into my house, it’s 4am! Is that my shirt?! _ ’. I can further report, dear listeners, that it  _ was _ his shirt and also that it smells more divine than a summer evening down by Cadaver Creek. _Ahhhhh_. More on this developing story as this host gets it.

Oh, perhaps our newest resident will enjoy this next local announcement! Dead Fall now has a Dog Park, in recognition of the increase in local canine population. The new park can be found on the corner of Woodsmoke and Ember – just walk past the Whole Foods, continue through the growing sense of dread and stop before the howling, hollow sense of futile nothingness. I am reminded to inform residents that dogs are not allowed in the Dog Park. People are not allowed in the Dog Park. You may see shadowy figures in the Dog Park, some of which may have large sprouting antlers or other horned appendages. Do not look at the figures. Do not approach the figures. 

Onto darker news - the Sheriff’s Secret Police are reportedly on the hunt for a fugitive known as Francis Dolarhyde here in our very own Dead Fall who is reported to be literally a Great Red Dragon. Dolarhyde was pulled over by the Secret Police last night for a routine speeding ticket however officers became suspicious upon finding the driver to be a literal Great Red Dragon. The fugitive escaped custody and is now being actively hunted by the Secret Police, wanted for two counts of criminal damage - one for consuming a piece of priceless artwork, the second for what has been described as ‘not insignificant charring of official uniform’ after breathing fire at the pursuing officers.  Secret Police are asking for tips leading to the arrest of Dolarhyde. They remind you that, if seen, he should not be approached, as he is literally a Great Red Dragon. 

And now, dear listeners, an update on the stranger! We have discovered his name is Will and he is a  _ profiler _ . He has told us, at a town meeting he called earlier, that we are by far the most criminally interesting community in the U.S., thought to be an epicentre of unexplained disappearances and other sinister phenomena. He also commented on the wonderful nocturnal screaming our local woodland boasts, calling it ‘deeply unsettling’. He went on to explain he suspected the rate of unnatural deaths in our very own Dead Fall was the highest he had ever heard of and he had come to ‘check things out’ and ‘put a stop to the murderous carnage’. He then scowled deeply and severely at the resulting cheering and applause and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love  _ immediately _ .

Following the town meeting, one local resident was reported as saying ‘ _ thank god someone is finally looking into things, this madness has been going on too long’ _ . Frederick Chilton was further noted as saying he had long been trying to notify relevant authorities about the slayings in Dead Fall, he himself having been recently disembowelled after an amusing misunderstanding. Urgh.  _ Chilton _ . Always complaining - ‘ooh, I’ve just been disembowelled, ooh I’m holding my own viscera in with my hands, look at me’. Urghhhh  _ Chilton _ .  _ This guy _ , am I right?!

To close listeners, a brief word from our sponsors:

Uncle Garrett’s garrote wire – the superior choice for the closest shave! Remove unwanted hair, remove unwanted dead skin. Remove unwanted living skin. Remove your enemies. Uncle Garrett’s – you’ll wonder  _ wire _ you dismembered with anything else once you experience the superior slicing of the best in the market!

Today’s proverb: Still waters run deep. Deep water still runs. Run. Run from the deep, still, terrible water.

Goodnight, listeners. Goodnight.

**// Interlude - Out & about in Dead Fall //**

Will Graham and his small, intrepid team of investigators had been in the strange place for three full days. When Beverly slid into the booth opposite Will the morning of the fourth day, he looked up at her with a horrified, haunted look which suggested the trials of settling in may be taking something of a toll.

“How’s it going, boss?” Beverly asked cheerfully, happily scooping up the mug of coffee an unseen waitress slid across to her and diving straight in for a sip. She withdrew quickly, her look of shock morphing quickly back into a grin, if possible even more chipper than before. “Oh hey, this coffee tastes like pears. How have they done that?!”

Will gave his own largely untouched mug a nervous glance. “I don’t know, Bev. I don’t seem to know anything anymore - everything is so... _ strange _ here. And it’s like I’m the only one who notices anything is - Bev!”

“Mmfph wha’?!” Her reply was muffled around the mouthful she had just taken from the plate similarly slid silently across by the unseen waitress. 

“You didn’t even look at what that was! What...what is it?”

“Calm down, it’s just a sandwich!” As she spoke, a little of the filling slid wetly out and splattered the plate. Will squinted at it.

“A totally normal sandwich filled with...is that...Alphabetti?!”

Bev hummed happy assent around another mouthful and thankfully swallowed this time before replying, poking a finger into the spilled filling too. “Well...more like Strange Ominous Symbols-betti if you look closely. I don’t think these are letters...oh wait no, is that a ‘P’?”

Will groaned and slumped his head down into his hands. 

“Oh cheer up! It’s fun here - just...don’t question it too much. You were the one who wanted to come! Sounds like you already have a super fan here too.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively over the rim of her coffee mug.

Will rose his head only enough to throw her a death glare from above his fingertips. “Don’t!”

“What? It’s sort of cute. Have you even met him, the guy on the radio? He has a  _ lovely  _ voice - smooth but...exotic?”

“I haven’t met him. I do not  _ want  _ to meet him.”

“Well you might want to duck down a little further then.”

Will’s eyes - still peeking out from behind his hands - widened in horror and his voice dropped to a tense whisper. “Is he here?!”

"Well, there is a guy who has been fanatically staring at the back of your head since I came in, I'd hazard a guess that's him."

Bev raised her eyebrow, nodding slightly just over Will’s shoulder, and went back to her Symbolbetti sandwich.

With a feeling of dread, Will turned his head very slightly and scanned the luridly coloured diner until his gaze caught on someone on the opposite side of the diner looking directly,  _ intently  _ at him, leaning their elbows on the counter with chin cupped in his hands. When Will’s eyes met his, the stranger's deep red eyes widened in sudden surprised pleasure and his angular face slid into a wide smile. A wiiiide smile - it seemed to grow and grow and surely that was more teeth than any normal person should have? Too many, too white, too  _ sharp _ ?!

With a noise not entirely unlike a squeak, Will slid out of the booth and hightailed to the door without a further word to Bev or anyone. The strange man looked after him, his cavernous, jagged shard of a smile and eager posture deflating as the object of his joy disappeared beyond the fogged windows. He was a little disappointed - he had worn his very best suit, had been keenly following the profiler since he left his rented cabin this morning and just gave him his most charming smile - how did the newcomer not realize he was being thoroughly courted? They must do things differently where he was from. 

Nevermind... Hannibal was nothing if not tenacious.


End file.
